Forever in My Arms
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Un vistazo de cómo puede darse el reencuentro de Rick y Daryl.¡Rickyl Time!


**Forever in My Arms**

**Resumen**

Un vistazo de cómo puede darse el reencuentro de Rick y Daryl.

¡Rickyl Time!

Notas de autora: ¡Esto debe pasar en la serie o moriré! :'D

Renuncia: TWD no me pertenece, es de su creador, el señor Kirkman y los productores de la serie.

Forever in My Arms

La sentencia fue dura, pero la gran mayoría del equipo original, si es que esa forma colegial de decirlo ayudaba a relajar lo experimentado, sobrevivió al ataque de la prisión. Sí, su hogar por casi más de un año se había ido, pero aún existía ese lazo que los mantuvo unidos a todos desde el principio: la amistad, ¿y por qué no? El amor de familia que surgió gracias a la larga convivencia. Tras un par de meses a la deriva en el enorme territorio de Georgia, a muchos les llegaron la señal ideal para seguir adelante; otros siguieron al pie de la letra aquella sentencia silenciosa que la zona les daba: mantenerse en las vías del tren. Al final, llegaron a ese supuesto santuario, otra comunidad al estilo de la vieja Woodbury pero sin un desgraciado como líder en dónde los habitantes les dieron la bienvenida al recinto con alegría.

Los primeros en hallarla fueron Carol y Tyreese junto con las pequeñas Lizzie y Mika, ellas lucían exhaustas pero estaban creciendo fuertes e imparables, dejando a la mayor completamente orgullosa mientras que la pequeña Judith torcía su linda carita en sorpresa y desconcierto al ver a tanta gente. En su infantil mente rogaba por encontrar a su padre, a su hermano, a Beth quien la cuidaba con cariño, y también, a la primera persona que la alimentó con cariño, dejando que sus ojos se conectaran con los suyos, un acto importante en el desarrollo de un bebé en pleno apocalipsis.

Después de ellos, el sargento Abraham Ford divisó el lugar a la distancia y logró convencer a Glenn para que tomaran un respiro ahí con tal de conseguir más provisiones que le ayudarían a seguir buscando a Maggie. Él accedió sin mucho interés, y luego de un par de días, agradeció el hecho al ver a su esposa cruzando la puerta junto con Sasha y Bob. Las reuniones comenzaron con esto.

La siguiente semana se abrió con la llegada de Daryl y Beth, ella se sentía perturbada al temer que existiera otro Gobernador a quien enfrentar, y más que nada, por seguir notando que el cazador no estaba de humor para mirar a nadie en particular. Como ellos llegaron de noche, los habitantes del santuario los llevaron directo a una pequeña casa para que descansaran y cuando ella trató de convencerlo para idear algún plan de escape en caso de que las cosas se mostraran pesadas, él simplemente la ignoró y se hecho a dormir. La joven resopló molesta, imitándolo. A la mañana siguiente, le llevaron comida, trató de despertar al mayor pero este ni siquiera se inmutó, obviamente, debía estar muy cansado. Si se ponía a meditar, hallaba demasiadas razones para darle lógica a esa teoría. Daryl no había descansado mucho luego de lanzarse a buscar medicinas para sus compañeros enfermos, enfrentándose a los soldados del Gobernador con su ballesta y algunas granadas. Ella perdió a su padre, lo extrañaba cada día que pasaba, y sabía que el cazador lo consideraba como un progenitor también, más que nada por la forma en que lo trataba: sin ninguna discriminación o desconfianza, eso era lo que más lo atormentaba a pesar de no soltarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Tras llenar su estómago, Beth se aseguró de cubrir bien la porción del mayor antes de salir a curiosear por ahí. Luego de unas horas trató de regresar, pero al ser nueva se perdió, vagó un poco más y al cruzar una esquina sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. La chica lloró, se cubrió la cara y gimoteo, Maggie estaba al fondo con Glenn y Carol. Las hermanas se vieron y se abrazaron como nunca antes, dejando salir aquel dolor que perforaba sus corazones luego de la muerte de su padre.

Mientras tanto, en medio de un mar de pesadillas tétricas, Daryl trató sin éxito de zafarse de aquellas visiones horribles. Desde el rostro muerto de Merle hasta la forma en que la katana de Michonne se incrustó salvajemente en el cuello de Hershel, todo parecía estarlo atacando justo en ese instante. No quería considerar que todo estaba perdido, al fin y al cabo, había extraviado a su familia, a Rick… a su Rick.

"Si te quedan algunas bolas, saldrás de esa puta cama y sobrevivirás, hermanito ¡Yo no crie a un cobarde!"

La voz de su hermano mayor taladró su cabeza con furia, despabilándolo de golpe. Al ver que estaba en un sitio desconocido, buscó su ballesta y trató de ver a la joven, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Recordó entonces que habían llegado a un supuesto santuario, se relajó de inmediato y pasó ambas manos por su rostro:

**-Mierda, Merle…-**soltó agobiado y se puso en alerta al escuchar murmullos fuera de su habitación. Se apresuró a mirar un poco, y se topó con algo bastante interesante.

En cuento lo vio, Judith pegó un salto y alarido tremendos, Carol trató de entender y un gritillo se le escapó. ¡Daryl estaba vivo! Todos lo llamaron y él se acercó, pero la oscuridad en sus ojos azules fue demasiado penetrante para cualquiera. El cazador solo se limitó a cargar a la bebé, ella se aferró a él como nunca antes y el hombre se dedicó a acunarla con suavidad. Se sintió estupendo por primera vez en bastante tiempo. ¿Y qué podría hacer mejor ese momento? Bueno, la respuesta era más simple de lo que parecía ¿Qué tal ver a Rick cruzando el gran portón del santuario con Michonne y Carl? Él no lo notó primero, y Rick tardó un poco en acostumbrar su visión a tanta gente amable, mucho más después de lo ocurrido con el Gobernador. Mientras Glenn y Abraham hablaban, Maggie lanzó un grito en dirección a los recién llegados:

**-¡Rick!-**

**-¡¿Rick?!-**exclamó Glenn sorprendido de que ese loco estuviera bien, y más luego de no tener noticias suyas al enfermarse:

**-¿Quién demonios es ese?-**preguntó Abraham al verlo, lucía débil y patético, ¿acaso fue él quien guio al grupo a la prisión?

**-Parece que encontramos al grupo…y a alguien-**soltó Michonne con una sonrisa, le dio un codazo duro a Rick para que mirara hacia cierta dirección y se cubrió la boca antes de burlarse de la cara que el líder puso. Sorpresa, una casi incontenible, el cuadro que se presentaba era uno con el que soñó mucho tiempo. Daryl también lo miró, y sintió que el mundo colapsaba a su alrededor, sus pies se movieron prácticamente solos y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba cerca de él. En cambio, por la emoción del momento, Rick se lanzó en una carrera impetuosa hasta abrazarlo, llorando emocionado, los gruñidos de Judith le arrebataron una risa al ver que la había aplastado y prácticamente ignorado. Carl estaba sumamente emocionado de verla entera y a salvo, pero por primera vez en su joven vida supo que debía esperar. Rick volvió a abrazarlos a ambos, enredando sus dedos en esa cabellera inusualmente castaña con tendencias rubias, aspirando su aroma, uno que extrañaba bastante. En ese instante, Daryl despertó de ese estado oscuro que lo consumió en ese viaje, aquel trance provocado por la desesperanza y la tristeza. Hacia medio año que se casó con Rick en un ritual bastante secreto con solo sus amigos de invitados, una que el mismo Hershel condujo sin pena y de la misma forma en que lo hizo con su propia hija. Pensó que su esposo había muerto, que la pequeña Judith estaba devorada por ahí y que el mundo no podía ser peor pero ahora estaba ahí, en sus brazos. Era una jodida locura. Sin más preámbulos, sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave y cariñoso, con las pieles rozándose, con las emociones al filo, estaban ellos solos ahí, con la patea traseros de testigo y gimoteando alegremente. Todo era perfecto hasta que…

**-No puedo creer que aun quede gente así-**

**-¡Abraham!-**reprendió Rosita al oír semejante comentario hacia esa hermosa escena, y todas las miradas se posaron en el sargento. Daryl reaccionó, dejó a la bebé en los brazos seguros del comisario, y se acercó al hombre:

**-¡¿Y tú quién diablos te crees que eres, pedazo de mierda?! ¡¿Acaso quieres una flecha en ese asqueroso trasero que tienes?!-**Beth pegó una risita al escucharlo, Daryl había vuelto por fin. El silencio se hizo y pronto, la risa del sujeto se esparció como pólvora en el grupo:

**-¡Este imbécil es fuerte! Me agrada-**

**-A ti te agradan todos los que te plantan cara, amor-**siguió Rosita y eso fue una advertencia para Rick, quien se acercó hasta el cazador, sujetando su brazo con fuerza:

**-Bien, ya lo viste. Mantente alejado-**la mayoría estalló en risa con aquel comentario posesivo, y lo mejor de todo es que se encontraban de nuevo en familia. Las bajas nunca se olvidarían, todos sus amigos muertos ya descansaban en paz en la memoria de cada uno, y ahora era el momento perfecto para seguir luchando, para sobrevivir, y más que nada, para no perder la esperanza.

**Fin.**


End file.
